The Lover After Me
by olivia-yuymaxwell
Summary: will Heero choose Relena, or...?!


The Lover After me  
  
By ^Fuyukaze Yuki^  
  
Song Owned by: Savage Garden  
  
Gundam wing and all G-boys don't belongs to me. It belongs to Sunrise Inc. I don't owned the song either and I don't have golden voice like Darren Hayes from Savage Garden, got that already ?!  
  
Warning: for Relena's fans, better not to read this fic, I made it through Relena's POV,but it's not the sweet one, kay?!  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 1+R?  
  
/ Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you  
  
today /  
  
/ It's been seven months and counting /  
  
/ You've moved on /  
  
/ I still feel exactly the same /  
  
/ It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your  
  
name/  
  
/ Like photographs and memories of love /  
  
/ Steel and granite reminders /  
  
/ The city calls your name and I can't move on /  
  
Relena woke up slowly from her slumber and met the beaming shine of sunlight. She sat up and reached to a small frame near her bed. "Heero…"It's been seven months on counting that you'd said that u'd left me. And the memories hit her. "Relena, I have to go now" said Heero flatly. "Bu..but Heero I love you…I can give everything that you want…everything…  
  
"No Relena!!" If you really love me you have to let me go, because what I really want,…I'll never can get from you." And with that statement Heero turned his back and left. It felt like the world shattered into pieces for Relena, and the silence left her trembled into the tight of darkness.  
  
Back to the reality, she jerked up and touched the frame that hold a small pieces of Heero's Photo on it. And her mind wandered again back to the days with Heero beside her, accompanied her around. Moments of love, …that actually not love at all. Just companion. "I should know that…He'd never love me and never will, I just hope that may be..may be if I asked him stayed with me, could changed his mind and made him love me, And…I was totally false." Whispered Relena slowly with the tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
/ Ever since you've been gone /  
  
/ The lights go out the same /  
  
/ The only difference is /  
  
/ You call another name /  
  
/ To your love /  
  
/To your lover now /  
  
/ To your love /  
  
/ The lover after me /  
  
"Duo, what're you looking at ?" asked Heero to his braided lover who remained silent with his eyes following each of human motions caught in his violet eyes through the window of their apartement. " Nothin, Heero. I'd just wondering if she's alright?! I mean…Relena-ojousan. Well..that doesn't mean that I'm not happy to have you with me, but…." His voice trailed off. "Hn, I think she'll be okay, it's just about the time. Soon or later if I'd stayed with her, she'd found out that my heart belongs to someone else. And with that Heero lingered his arms encircled the neck of his fey lover. " yeah, I hope so Heero." His hands slided between Heero's. "Duo, it's unusual that you cared that much with someone that could called as your rival, ne?! " said Heero whispered to Duo's ear and made his shivered a little. " Aw… c'mon Hee-chan, ya know that I'm such a caring person, da ya?" Hn, I know that."  
  
/ Am I all alone in the universe ? /  
  
/ There's no love on these streets /  
  
/ I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway /  
  
/ so this is my new freedom /  
  
/ I don't remember being chained /  
  
/ But nothing seems to make sense anymore /  
  
Relena made a deep sighed. There'd still a pain in her heart and a loneliness gripped her, but she realized too that was something new. A freedom feeling, she called it, and somehow this new feeling gave a new little hope inside her heart.  
  
/ Without you I'm always twenty minutes late /  
  
The knocked on her door remained her concious back to the reality once again. "Oh no, I'm Late again, no more Heero with his perfect soldier attitude to remain me not to late. " No more…." She ran to answer the knocked from her maid. She'd late 20 from now.  
  
/ And time goes by so slowly /  
  
/ The nights are cold and lonely /  
  
/ I shouldn't be holding on /  
  
/ but I'm still holding on for you /  
  
In the chill silent night, on the balcony of the one called Queen of the world, Relena stood with her eyes looked up at the moonless sky above her. The night wind chilled her body up and she was shivering. She whispered a name through the sky. The name that she knew would never become hers, because it belonged to someone else. Someone else who had violet orbs shining like a twin star, yes… like or not she had to admitt that, It belonged to Duo Maxwell.  
  
/ Here I go again /  
  
/ I'd promised myself I wouldn't think of you today /  
  
/ but I'm standing at your doorway /  
  
/ I'm calling out your name because I can't move on /  
  
" I have to forget him" I have to…!! I'm Relen Piececraft, promised tp myself that I have to forget Hee…" Her voice trailed off when she saw two figures near the big beautiful fish pool on the local park she'd chosen to relax. The first figure hod a pair of black outfit, a black cap on the top of his head and a braid swung over his shoulder. The first figure pulled up his hand that full of fishes food under the water to fed up the fishes in the pool, while the second figure just stood behind the first one with the warmth and loving eyes toward the first figure that playing with the fishes. Relena's heart skipped. Uncounciously, she spoke " Heero" Realized someone had just called his name, the second figure looked back and met a pair of watery blue eyes staring blankly at him.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan see this!! This fishes are amazing! They're so cute!! Hee- chan…What…" with that Duo turned his head and saw Relena stood not so far from both of them…crying. But before he couldn't spoke any words, he had Heero hold his hand and brought him away from there. "It's ok Duo, let's go" and with that two figures dissapeared between the crowd of the other people in the park. They left the heart broken girl in the middle of that large local park.  
  
/ Ever since you've been gone /  
  
/ The lights go out the same /  
  
/ The only difference is /  
  
/ You call another name /  
  
/ to your love /  
  
/ to your lover now /  
  
/ The lover after me /  
  
"It's not me…It's certainly not me that you love, but…I just hope you'll love me once. Even, after I knew that you'd never loved me back. I just hope…hope…Heero…when will I able to forget you Heero…when….. And tears falling down from her eyes once again.  
  
* OWARI *  
  
note: Actually this's my second fic, and I made this through Relena's POV !!!? what?! I don't believe this!! I'm a big Relena hater anyway, and I make a fic that full of sympathy to her. Uhmm… Am I so kind ? ^^;  
  
Well C & C are welcome always but flame will put up to roast Duo's marshmallow, so get it!?  
  
Send ur comments all, at yuy_maxwell@lycos.com  
  
^Fuyukaze Yuki^ 2001 


End file.
